Digimon Tamers Metallix
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Takato goes off to visit relatives in America and winds up helping the local super heroes. But what happens when Rika decides to join the party as well.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters or any of the characters of Beetleborgs Metallix.  
  
DIGIMON TAMER METALLIX  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Takato Matsuki looked down out of the airplane's window. He couldn't believe that his parents were actually sending him to America. After the Parasimon incident his parents had decided that some time with some relatives outside of Japan would do Takato some good. Of course it had taken some major convincing on Takato's part to get them to agree to let Guilmon come on the trip as well.  
  
'I didn't even know I had any relatives living in America.' Takato thought as he continued to stare out of the window.  
  
Becoming bored Takato took out his sketch book and began drawing. His hand moved quickly with precision. The lines one the paper slowly but surely became the image of a face. A face Takato knew very well. I t was one he saw every time he closed his eyes. The face was that of Takato's crush, Rika Nonaka.  
  
"I wonder what she and the others are doing right now." Takato murmured as he closed his eyes.  
  
Shinjuku, Japan  
  
The Nonaka residence at that moment...  
  
"How come I have to go with you? Why can't I stay here with Grandma?" Rika asked her mother.  
  
Rumiko sighed. "Your grandmother is visiting friends out of town during the same time I'll be gone. You can't stay here by yourself, besides it would be a good way for us to spend some time together."  
  
"But Mom I don't like spending time at a photography studio." Argued Rika.  
  
"Don't worry Rika you won't have to. There will be other things for you to do. But if we are going we need to get ready to go to the airport in the morning." Said Rumiko.  
  
Seiko nodded in agreement with what her daughter had just said.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea Rika. Tell me Rumiko just where is it that you are going to for your photo shoot?" she asked.  
  
"It's a small town in California. A place called Charterville I believe." Rumiko said.  
  
Rika perked up a bit at this news. A town meant there had to be something for her to do besides watching her pose for her photographer. Still Rika was a little uncertain. After all everything she knew was here in Japan. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"Hey if this Charterville is small how come you're going over there?" asked Rika.  
  
"The town might be small but the magazine publisher wants to run a special issue of the month. I'll be on the front cover along with some local models from the next town of Urbania City.  
  
"Okay I'll go but only if Renamon can come with us as well." Said Rika.  
  
"I don't see why not. After all she is part of our family." Agreed Rumiko.  
  
Zoom Comics, Charterville...  
  
Drew McCormick was busy reading the newest issue of Beetleborgs Metallix. Although if any one who knew Drew saw him they could tell you that something was on his mind. Roland Williams was one such person. He watched as Drew reread the same page of his comic.  
  
"Something on your mind Drew?" Roland asked.  
  
Drew sighed. "Yeah. Jo and I have a distant cousin coming to visit us from Japan."  
  
"Drew I didn't know you had any relatives living in Japan." Said Roland.  
  
"Neither did I. I just hope Nukus doesn't try anything while my cousin is here." Said Drew.  
  
"So what's your cousin's name?" asked Roland.  
  
"Takato Matsuki."  
  
"So why is he coming over here? If he's a distant cousin I take it that your family doesn't have much contact with his." Said Roland.  
  
"Mom didn't really say. But I might ask him when he gets here." Drew said putting his comic down on the counter.  
  
At that moment Joyce McCormick walked into Zoom Comics along with her daughter. Seeing her son standing at the counter with Roland Joyce walked over to join them.  
  
"Drew your sister and I are off to collect Takato from the airport. Do you want to join us?" asked Joyce.  
  
"I'll come with you guys. I'm a little curious about what this cousin of mine." Drew said.  
  
"I'll see you guys later. And Drew bring your cousin over here some time I'd like to meet him." Said Roland.  
  
Drew simply nodded as he joined his family outside.  
  
Sometime later at the Urbania City airport. Takato looked around as he pushed a giant suitcase. Inside the suitcase Guilmon struggled to stay still for his tamer. Which was not easy for the overly playful digimon. Looking around Takato saw a sign that said Matsuki.  
  
Joyce saw the young Japanese teen pushing the ridicously large suitcase. Something about the boy reminded Joyce of her own son Drew. When she saw that he was walking towards them Joyce wondered if this was the cousin she would be taking care of for the next month.  
  
"Takato? Takato Matsuki?" she asked.  
  
Takato nodded at the woman's question. Luckily he had paid attention to his teachers during the past few years. One of the things Takato had found himself good at was languages. Of course he had never had any reason to show his skills with the other tamers before now.  
  
"Mrs. McCormick?" Takato asked.  
  
Joyce smiled and nodded. "Please call me Joyce, after all we are family. Speaking of which, these are my children Drew and Jo."  
  
Takato smiled shyly at the two teens. He could tell that there was only a year or two apart from their ages. Jo took a look at Takato's suitcase and giggled. She had never seen anyone pack so much before.  
  
"That's quite a lot of stuff you brought with you." She said.  
  
Takato blushed. "Um, yeah well."  
  
"Jo quite teasing the poor boy." Joyce said coming to Takato's rescue.  
  
Suddenly the suitcase began rocking back and forth. Takato jumped on it trying to help Guilmon from popping out. 'Not now boy.' Takato thought as he realized that his cousins were staring at him.  
  
"Takato did that suitcase just move by itself?" asked Joyce.  
  
"I can explain, but I really think we should get outside now." Takato said trying to keep the bulging suitcase from opening.  
  
Joyce frowned but decided to at least let Takato move the suitcase outside before she demanded an explanation. She had a feeling that Takato's explanation would make their lives even more complicated. Of course living in a town where comic book monsters came to live complicated was a way of life.  
  
They had just managed to get the car when Takato's suitcase exploded open revealing a large red dinosaur. Joyce let short scream as the dinosaur looked at her. Both Drew and Jo instinctively jumped in front of their mother to protect her. Takato just groaned. This was not how he had wanted to introduce his best friend to his cousins.  
  
"Takatomon who are they?" asked Guilmon.  
  
Drew blinked. Had that dinosaur just talked? He looked over at Takato surprised to see that he was just frowning at the dinosaur.  
  
"Guilmon what did I tell you about getting out before I let you?" asked Takato.  
  
Guilmon tilted his head. "But Takatomon that suitcase was getting all stuffy."  
  
Jo couldn't help but giggle a little at the sound of Guilmon's voice. She would never have imagined that the fierce looking creature standing before her to sound like a child. Joyce just watched the interaction between monster and Japanese teen in sheer fascination.  
  
"So Takato just who is your friend there?" asked Drew.  
  
"This is Guilmon. Guilmon these are the cousins we'll be staying with. Oh that reminds me. Is there someplace where I could hide Guilmon?" said Takato.  
  
Jo nodded. "You could always hide him at Hillherst. No one apart from us ever go there."  
  
"Takato I think that you have some explaining to do." Joyce said after she had recovered from her shock.  
  
"I know. I'll explain on the way to your house." Takato said when he noticed Guilmon's go feral.  
  
Knowing that Guilmon didn't go feral unless there was threat nearby Takato looked around. Confused by their cousin's reaction Drew and Jo also started looking about. Suddenly an arm grabbed their mother from behind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Howling Wolf: And here we are another Digimon cross over started. This one is obviously a cross over with Beetleborgs. Of course I made some changes in the time line. I made Takato and Rika the same age as the Beetleborgs. So in case you are wondering they are all about 13-14 yrs old. Join us next time as Takato and Guilmon fight against one of Nukus's monsters. And what will Takato do when he later runs into his secret crush Rika? 


	2. Never Mess With A Tamer's Family

Disclaimer: I do not Digimon or any of its characters. The same goes for Beetleborgs.  
  
NEVER MESS WITH A TAMER'S FAMILY  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Takato looked at the creature that was currently holding his cousin Joyce by the throat. The creature didn't look like a digimon; it looked like more like something out of a comic book. Takato wasn't certain what was going on but he was not about to let any thing harm his family. Slowly he took out his d-arc and cards.  
  
Drew found himself growling slightly at the comic monster. The creature was a humanoid snake with venom dripping down its fangs and claws. 'Looks like Les might have finally hit the bottom the barrel.' Drew thought.  
  
"Let our mother go." Jo said threateningly.  
  
"Let her go? I think not little girl. With a human hostage not even the Beetleborgs would try to stop me." Laughed the snake creature.  
  
"I don't know who the Beetleborgs are but I'm not about to let you hurt my family." Takato said stepping forward.  
  
Drew couldn't figure out what Takato was trying to do. In his cousin's hand were a strange device and some cards in the other. Drew also noticed that the dinosaur from Takato's suitcase was walking next to Takato as well. Takato suddenly slashed a card through his device.  
  
"Digimodify! Hyper speed activate!"  
  
Guilmon launched himself forward as soon as he had heard his tamer call out the card he had slashed. In burst of speed Guilmon knocked the snake creature back a few steps. Joyce didn't understand what was happening but when the arm around her neck loosened she took advantage of it and dove to the ground.  
  
"Just who are you?" asked Takato.  
  
"I am Rattler. You should not have interfered human."  
  
Takato smirked. He could help but think that there was only one thing he could say to Guilmon about this Rattler.  
  
"Guilmon walk all over him." Takato said.  
  
"You got it tamer." Guilmon replied. "Rock Breaker!"  
  
Guilmon's claws ignited into flames as he punched Rattler in the chest. The comic monster flew back from the impact. 'Just what manner of creature is that I am fighting?' Rattler thought. He didn't have time continue his thought as Guilmon's Pyro Sphere hit him next. Rattler let out an anguished yell as his body blew up.  
  
Both Drew and Jo stared at Takato in shock. Their cousin had just managed to destroy one of Nukus' comic monsters without much effort. In fact Drew thought that Takato had taken the entire thing a lot more calmly than he should have. He had feeling that he was going to have a talk with Takato about this. But for now he just glad that his mother was safe. This was something that Drew was going to remember the next time he met Nukus.  
  
Takato smiled as Guilmon walked back to him. "Good job boy."  
  
"Takatomon that was a weird digimon." Guilmon said.  
  
"I don't think that was a digimon Guilmon. But I think my family here has an idea of what it was, am I right?" asked Takato.  
  
Jo nodded. "It was a comic book monster. There's this creature known as Nukus who can bring monsters from comic to life."  
  
"Interesting. I guess I should tell you about my life and why I have Guilmon." Said Takato.  
  
"Tell us in the car. I don't think we want anybody to start asking about your friend." Joyce said.  
  
Takato nodded. Closing his suitcase Takato picked it and with the help of drew and Jo put in Joyce's car trunk. The problem now was how to get Guilmon into the car. The dino digimon was too large to fit into the small vehicle. Takato merely smiled as he took out another card and slashed it. In moments Guilmon had reverted to his in-training form Gigimon.  
  
"Hey that's pretty handy." Jo said.  
  
Takato grinned. "Yeah but I don't like keeping him at this level for very long. You never know when something might happen. But for a quick trip in a small car it does have its advantages."  
  
Gigimon simply smiled as he hoped over to Jo's lap who started petting him almost immediately. Takato shook his head. What was it about Guilmon that made girls want to pet him? Although he had to admit that in his in-training form Guilmon was pretty cute. 'Of course if Rika ever finds out that I used her favorite phrase then Guilmon will be looking for a new tamer.' Thought Takato.  
  
As they drove Takato told them about his life in Shinjuku. Specifically the events that lead to him becoming a tamer and his fights with the other tamers against the D-Reaper. Drew couldn't believe what he was hearing, from the sound of it his cousin's life was even more complicated than his and Jo's as Beetleborgs.  
  
The car soon pulled up in front of the Hillhurst mansion. Takato whistled as he looked at the abandoned home. It was definitely creepy, Takato couldn't help but be reminded of one of those horror movie haunted houses.  
  
"What do you think boy?" asked Takato.  
  
Guilmon began sniffing the air. He growled as he caught the scent of several creatures in the air. The scents seemed to be coming from inside the house.  
  
"Takatomon there's someone inside." Guilmon said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Guilmon, Jo and I know them. They won't bother you." Said Jo.  
  
Drew in the meantime was trying to convince his mother to go ahead back to their home. Joyce agreed but only after she had gotten Drew to agree not to stay too long at Hillhurst. She knew that her children liked to come up to the old mansion every chance they got, but she could never understand their fascination with it.  
  
Waving goodbye Jo shook her head as she watched her mother drive off down the hill. Now that it was just her, drew and Takato they could introduce their cousin to Flabber. That would be the easy part. The hard part would be keeping the house monsters from being beaten up by Guilmon.  
  
Takato looked at Drew he had a feeling that his cousins had some important to tell him.  
  
"Sorry about that Takato, but Mom doesn't know about our friend that lives in Hillhurst." Said Drew.  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels. I had to do the same thing with my parents before they found out about Guilmon." Said Takato.  
  
Drew laughed. He had a feeling that he and Takato were going to get on just fine. Opening the door Drew smiled as he walked inside. He couldn't wait to see Takato's reaction to Flabber.  
  
Nonaka Residence...  
  
Rika looked down at her open suitcase with a frown. She already had her clothes packed but now she was looking at the photo she had laid on top. The photo was one she had never shown any one. Oh her mom and grandmother knew about it of course. But then that was not such a surprise since they had seen it shortly after she had brought it home. The photo was of Takato standing just outside Guilmon's hut.  
  
Rika stared at the photo for a moment longer before closing her suitcase. She had phoned Henry to let him know that she was going to be gone for several weeks. To her surprise she found out that Takato had also gone abroad. 'He could have at least called to let us know.' Rika thought bitterly.  
  
"Rika do you have everything packed?" asked Rumiko.  
  
Rika nodded. "Yeah I'm all packed."  
  
"Well I'll let you get some sleep then. We have a long flight tomorrow. Good night Rika." Rumiko said leaving her daughter's room.  
  
Charterville...  
  
"Man this place could register on the top ten creepy places of the world." Takato said as he took in all the dust and cobwebs of Hillhurst.  
  
"That's nothing. Wait until you meet Flabber." Said Jo.  
  
"So who is this Flabber?" asked Takato.  
  
"Flabber's a phasm that lives here in Hillhurst. He's bound to the house so he can't leave it." Said Drew.  
  
"Hey Drew, Jo who's your friend?" Flabber asked as he materialized in front of them.  
  
Takato jumped back when he had first seen Flabber appear. He had thought only Renamon could startle him like that. Just as Drew was about to introduce Takato to Flabber several shouts could be heard in the next room. Takato looked around quickly to see where Guilmon was.  
  
"Sounds like Guilmon found the other house monsters." Said Jo.  
  
"Who's Guilmon? And why do the monsters sound like something is chasing them?" asked Flabber.  
  
Drew grinned. "I think you are about to find out Flabber."  
  
Walking into the next room carefully they saw that the house monsters had been trapped into a corner by Guilmon. Fangula, Mums, and Wolfy were all trying to push Frankenbeans in front of them. Guilmon stood in front of them wondering if what they were doing was some sort of game. Flabber took one look at the monsters situation and let a laugh.  
  
"This isn't funny Flabber." Said Mums.  
  
"This red monster has chased us over two rooms already. Who or what is he?" asked Fangula.  
  
"He's a digimon. Guilmon you might want to leave them alone for a little bit." Said Takato.  
  
The monsters eyes Takato like a dish they had not had in a long time. Guilmon growled when he noticed how they were staring at his tamer. The monsters immediately backed off.  
  
"You guys better behave. Guilmon here is going to be your new housemate for the next month." Said Jo.  
  
"Arrrah Ohaar Rarrrar." Said Wolfie.  
  
The other house monsters looked over at Fangula in confusion.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Mums.  
  
"He said 'What do you mean new housemate?'" said Fangula.  
  
"He's got to stay here. If he stay's with us he'll draw too much attention. Don't worry Takato will make certain that he doesn't eat you." Teased Drew.  
  
"Eat us? Hah! We're monsters, if anyone is going to do the eating it's going to be us." Said Mums.  
  
Guilmon gave a small growl causing Mums to jump up into Frankenbeans' arms. Who laughed immensely at Mums reaction.  
  
"Hah hah. Mummy funny." Said Frankenbeans.  
  
"Knock it off Frankie and put me down." Muttered Mums.  
  
Takatomon do I really have to stay here?" asked Guilmon.  
  
Takato sighed. "Sorry boy, but you can't afford to get noticed by anyone here. Don't worry I'll be by to visit you."  
  
"Ah I wouldn't worry Takato. I'll keep my eyes on him." Flabber said as a group of eyes appeared around Guilmon.  
  
"Thanks Flabber. C'mon Takato we really need to get going." Said Jo.  
  
Later at the McCormick's home...  
  
"So tell me Takato do you have any hobbies of any sort?" asked Joyce after all four of them had had diner.  
  
"I like to draw, but that's about it apart from playing digimon cards." Said Takato.  
  
"Drawing huh? Do you have anything of yours that I could look at later?" asked Jo.  
  
"Sure I brought my sketch book with me. Just let go get it." Takato said heading off to his room.  
  
He came back carrying a medium sized artist sketch book. Sitting down next to Jo Takato handed it to her. Jo eagerly began looking through the sketch book. What she saw amazed her. Every page had either a single person or scene on it. But what truly amazed Jo was the incredible detail. Turning several pages over Jo stopped when she saw the image of a beautiful girl's face.  
  
The first thing Jo noticed about the image was that it was different from the others. While the previous drawings had been colored and shaded with color pencils, this one had been colored I water colors.  
  
"Hey Takato who is this?" asked Jo.  
  
Takato looked at the page Jo was pointing at and eeped. He had forgotten about his drawing of Rika. Drew looked at the page Jo was pointing at and grinned at his cousin's reaction.  
"Is this your girlfriend Takato?" teased Drew.  
"Uh, n-no. R-Rika's just a friend that's all." Stammered Takato.  
"So her name is Rika. That's a very pretty name." Said Jo.  
Takato blushed as his cousins continued to tease him long into the night.  
  
Nukus was not happy. His latest monster had been sent back to the comic pages only moments after it had been brought to life. Not even the Beetleborgs were that quick in dispatching his monsters. Someone else must have done it. The question now was who? Not hat it truly mattered. Who ever it was would soon learn that Nukus was far from forgiving.  
  
The next day...  
  
The entire McCormick family had awoken to the smell of pancakes cooking. Walking into the kitchen they saw Takato serving up several plates. Looking over his shoulder Takato smiled at them.  
  
"Good morning. Ready for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Joyce shook her head as she took in the mounds of pancakes Takato had fixed.  
  
"Really Takato you didn't have to fix us breakfast you know."  
  
"Yeah but I'm used to helping in the kitchen. My family does own a bakery after all." Takato said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about Takato. After we eat Drew and I want to introduce you another friend of ours." Said Jo.  
  
"You'll like Roland Takato, he works in his family's business like you do." Said Drew.  
  
"I can't wait." Takato said serving himself a helping of pancakes.  
  
"Just one thing Takato, make sure you bring your sketch book with you. I think Roland would want to see you drawings as well." Jo said.  
  
Roland was putting the newly arrived issues on to the wall when he saw Drew and Jo walk in with a Japanese boy around their age. What caught Roland's attention was that the boy was wearing a pair of yellow goggles on top of his head.  
  
"Jo, Drew let me guess this your visiting cousin right?" asked Roland as he greeted his friends.  
  
"Yeah Roland this Takato. Takato meet our best friend Roland." Said Drew.  
  
"Nice to meet you Takato. How are you adjusting to life in America?" asked Roland.  
  
"Pretty good considering. Although I have to say that my cousins here have some interesting friends." Takato said shaking Roland's hand.  
  
Roland raised his eyebrows, did Takato mean what he thought he meant? Roland looked over at Drew for confirmation. It wasn't like his friend to share their secret or at least one of their secrets with someone else. Drew nodded and Roland wondered why Jo and Drew had let Takato meet Flabber.  
  
"Oh really. Drew do you mind telling me why you let your cousin meet Flabber?" asked Roland.  
  
"It seemed only fair since we meet his friend." Drew said.  
  
Roland looked confused. "Friend? Drew didn't mention that you were bringing anyone along with you."  
  
"Yeah well, Guilmon isn't exactly someone you can introduce to people during the day. Or night for that matter." Takato murmured.  
  
It was obvious was that Takato had not meant for any one to hear his comment. Unfortunately Roland had heard it and was now looking at Takato questionly. 'Does that his friend is a vampire like Fangula?' wondered Roland.  
  
"So when do I get to meet this friend?" he asked.  
  
"Well if you can get away for the rest of the day I think we can arrange a meeting." Said Takato.  
  
"Just let me check. Hey Nano is it okay if I go out with Drew and Jo?" Roland asked his grandmother.  
  
Nano Williams smiled at her grandson. "Go ahead, but come back later in the afternoon so you can properly introduce me to your new friend."  
  
"Thanks Nano." Grinned Roland.  
  
Nano shook her head as she watched the kids leave the shop.  
  
Several minutes later found the kids standing in front of Hillhurst. Roland frowned, why had they come over to Hillhurst? He had a feeling that he had been right about Takato's friend after all.  
  
"So Takato your friend is staying here at Hillhurst?" asked Roland.  
  
"Yep. From what I've seen Guilmon shouldn't be out of place here than he would if he stayed over at Drew and Jo's." replied Takato.  
  
As they walked up the steps Takato suddenly stopped. Remembering how Guilmon greeted people Takato thought it was probably a better idea if he went first. Opening the door he was greeted by Guilmon's snout being poked into his chest. That didn't surprise Takato but what did was who walked outside with Guilmon.  
  
"Look Takatomon Renamon decided to come play with me." Said Guilmon.  
  
Takato could only nod. For it was indeed the yellow fox digimon standing before him. And that made Takato nervous. Because if Renamon was here in Chartville thane it could only mean one thing.  
  
"It's about time you got here gogglehead."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
